


The Sacrifice

by Lava



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Asmodeus is evil, Crying, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus, edom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lava/pseuds/Lava
Summary: During 2×20Shadowhunters and Downworlders fighting Forsakens, Demons and Circle members during the battle. Valentine and the Seelie Queen were making their way to the Lake of Lyne.Jace and Alec were fighting side by side, and Izzy and Clary too, when Alec noticed Magnus turning away and leaving the battle behind to disappear in the forest.Where is he going and what is he going to do? Can Alec stop him or is it too late?





	1. Great achievement is usually born of great sacrifice and is never the result of selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> The summoning of Angel Raziel doesn't happen in this fic because this takes place before Valentine reach Lake Lyne.

(At Magnus' loft)  
  
  
After finding out that the Seelie Queen has sided with Valentine, Magnus was furious, furious at her for breaking his trust, furious at himself because he trusted her in the first place.  
  
So now, Magnus was desesperate.  
And pacing back and forth inside his loft didn't seem to help him.  
  
He felt stupid, powerless, helpless ... now more than ever. But he was especially angry, terribly angry at the Seelie Queen for breaking his trust like that to protect her own people, the seelies. What about the others? The vampires, warlocks, and werewolves? Who will protect them?  
  
The Seelie Queen is the most powerful leader of the Downworld, and if she is siding with Valentine, there is no way that they were gonna survive this. Valentine is a maniac, and the Queen is clever. Together, they will be unstoppable. And he has no idea how to stop them, he might be powerful and the High Warlock Of Brooklyn, but going against the Seelie Queen ... He won't make it.  
  
There was no one more powerful than her in the Downworld. Unless ...  
  
No... no! He can't think like that. He wasn't supposed to think about that option. That wasn't even an option. Thinking about this was suicide. Maybe not for his people, but for him.  
  
No, there must be another way, there must be. He can't ask for His help. He promised himself centuries ago that whatever the situation he was in, he never would ask for His help. But then ... this wasn't a simple situation was it?  
  
Plus ... he was desesperate. There was no one else he could count on. He knows that the shadowhunters will fight for them, for the Downworlders,  but at the end, what if they choose their own people when Valentine and The Seelie Queen is gonna threathen them? Will the Clave back up? He can't trust them. Not anymore. Hiding from them the fact that the Clave lost the Soul Sword told him a lot about the want they have of protecting the Downworlders. He won't fail again. He can't.  
  
What other choice did he has now?  
What if by refusing to call to Him, his people die?  
What if because of wanting to keep his promise made to himself he fail as a leader and as a protector?  
It happened once, it can't happen again.  
  
What was better?  
Having a chance to save his people by calling upon Him even if it could cost his life?  
  
Or losing his people, his family because he was too stupid to make a deal with a person he never wanted to see again?  
  
The choice was simple. Of course he would do everything to save the people he cared about. Of course it was worth it.  
  
Then why was he scared? He already knew the answer for that obviously. That's because he knew what He might ask of him. And what scared him even more is that he was ready to give Him what He would ask.  
  
He has  no other choice than to accept the fact that he needed His help.  
  
He knew he would regret this decision later. He was sure of it. But if it can save the people he care about ... won't it be worth it?  
  
Sighing, Magnus made his way towards his wooden shelf to retrive some special spell books and ingredients to get to work.  
  
He just hoped that He will show up.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A few hours later, in front of Lake Lyne)  
  
Alec, Jace, Izzy and Clary and the other shadowhunters were standing a little away from Lake Lyne where almost more than a hundred Forsaken were waiting for them, along with a lot of demons and Circle members and of course, seelies.  
  
They received a signal at the Institute informing them an important presence of demons and forsaken near the Lake Lyne. They had no idea how they got here despite the fact that Idris was protected by powerful wards put by powerful warlocks.  
  
A few meters from them, there were Downworlders. Warlocks, werewolves were ready to fight. Vampires weren't there because it was still daylight, but Simon was there. They tried to stop him, make him understand that this was war and it could be dangerous, but he wouldn't listen.  
There was also Luke, Maia, Bat and a few others of Luke's pack. 

Then there were the warlocks. They were all standing ready to fight too.  
  
'Magnus is here too' noticed Alec. He didn't look back at him though, realized Alec with a little bit of disappointement. But he understood. He wished that they would share one last look, one last smile, or even a kiss, before everything went to hell, quiet litterally.  
  
Alec focused back on Valentine's army, waiting for them. But they weren't making any move to attack them. That was weird.  
  
"Why aren't they attacking us? Isn't that why they are here?" asked Clary, who was standing between Jace and Izzy. Alec was standing next to Jace.  
  
"I don't know" answered Alec, "but I don't like it, I have a bad feeling about this"  
  
"Yeah me too, this can't be good" agreed Izzy.  
  
"Maybe they are waiting for Valentine so that they can stop us from stopping Valentine to summon Raziel" answered Jace.  
  
"Yeah ... but where is he? Why-" Alec didn't have time to finish because the next second, Valentine's army started to move towards them, running actually.  
  
"Well shit!" yelled Jace.  
  
The next second, shadowhunters, warlocks, werewolves, were running with a battle cry to fight Valentine's army.  
  
The first thing that Alec noticed when he fought against a Forsaken, was that they were fast. Really, really fast, a second it was aiming for his chest and the next, it hit is arm.  
Alec and Jace were fighting side by side against at least four other Forsakens.  
Alec saw with the corner of his eye, Izzy and Clary fighting three demons, Izzy with her wip and her sword, and Clary with her own sword. They were good, they always knew how to handle themselves.  
  
Turning his head to the left, while still fighting, he noticed Magnus. He was fighting with magic against five demons with the help of few other warlocks. Red and orange sparkles were coming out of their fingers, attacking the demons and making them burst the next second.  
  
He wished he was beside him, protecting Magnus, fighting with him, fighting for him, and-  
  
"Alec be careful and focus!" yelled Jace while cutting through another Forsaken who was aiming for Alec, but he was too busy looking out for Magnus to see it coming.  
  
"Right, sorry" yelled back Alec, clearing his throat and turning his head away from Magnus to focus on the fight.  
  
'Magnus is gonna be alright, he is powerful' said Alec to himself.  
  
'But not invincible' said another part of his mind to himself.  
  
'Shut up and focus'  
  
The battle was just starting.  
  
A few minutes later, after what felt like hours, Alec heard a sound that made him look up.  
  
'Dragons?!'  
  
And there were too many of them. More than twenty of them at least.  
  
Usually he was fond of them. He was always interested in them. Reading books about dragons was always the best part of being at the library when he was a kid.  
But right now, he wished he was somewhere else.  
  
"Seriously dragons?! How the hell are we supposed to fight these things?!" screamed Izzy. She was a few feet away from Alec and Jace but Alec heard her very well.  
  
The next second, two of them made their way towards Jace and Alec, and they postionned themself to fight against them.  
  
"We are so screwed!" yelled Jace.  
  
"Shut up Jace" said Alec.  
  
He was already panicking and nervous, Jace's screams weren't helping.  
Even before the dragons got in touch with them, Alec saw them burst in flames in the sky.  
It was like watching a firework,  but in a more terrifying way.  
  
He turned his head to look at where the magic came from and he saw him.  
  
'Magnus'  
  
There was blood on his face and his shirt was a little torn by there and there. But he was good. He was fighting.  
Their looks crossed. Something passed between them, a thank you, a 'I love you' or 'I am sorry', he didn't know because Magnus already turned his head and started to fight other demons.  
Sighing Alec turned back on the fight.  
  
A few minutes later, Alec was fighting some Circle members. And he saw Magnus turn away and disappear into the forest leaving the battle behind.  
  
'What the hell?' thought Alec.  
  
"Jace!" yelled Alec.  
  
"What?" 

"Cover me! I have to go into the forest!"  
  
"What? Are you crazy?! We need you here to protect the Lake!"  
  
"Trust me! Cover for me!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do it please!" finally pleaded Alec.  
  
Jace sighed and nodded and together they moved toward the forest, fighting Valentine's army as much as they could.  
When they arrived close to the forest,Alec turned to Jace.  
  
"Go back to Izzy and Clary" said Alec  
  
"What? No I am not leaving  you! I am your parabatai we are gonna fight together" complained Jace.  
  
"This is something I should take care of it alone, it's Magnus" said Alec.  
  
"Magnus?" questionned Jace.  
  
"Yeah I saw him walking into the forest" replied  
  
"Why would he do that?" asked Jace, confusion and shock written on his face.  
  
"I don't know" answered Alec sighing.  
  
"Ok fine you go and find him but I am staying here making sure no one follows you- Do not say anything, go and bring Magnus back okay? You come back alright? Both of you" said Jace squeezing his shoulder.  
  
"I will, I promise" replied Alec with a little smile and turned his back to Jace to run into the forest.  
  
There were boots marks on the dirt, guessing there were probably Magnus', Alec followed them, making sure that no one sees him.  
A few minutes later, he started to hear voices, so he moved closer to the place where he was hearing them, hiding behind a tree, to see what was going on.  
  
He saw Magnus' back, and someone else standing next to him. Their heads were down and it seems like they were talking to someone else. Alec saw two people at the ground, but he didn't recognize them because the only thing he was able to see from where he was, was one person's shoes, definetely a man's, and the long hair of the second person, so the other one was definetely a woman. But both of their faces were hidden because Magnus and the other man were standing in front of them.  
  
But what was Magnus doing? And who was that man next to him?  
  
Then a few minutes later, they moved away, and what, who, Alec saw made him gasp, silently.  
  
'Valentine and the Seelie Queen'  
  
They were both on the ground, the Soul Sword was on the ground a few feet away from them.  
Their hands were hold by chains like he never saw before. The unknown man turned away and with a swip of his hand, made Valentine and the Seelie Queen pass out.  
  
'So he is powerful' thought Alec, 'But how no one knew about him? How Magnus knows him?'  
Thousand of questions were running inside Alec's head, the battle was still raging and now, what was happening with Magnus and that mysterious man made Alec really nervous.  
  
Then the man started to speak to Magnus, luckily for Alec, who was close to them, heard everything.  
  
"See? I told you that I wouldn't break our deal. Now, do you believe me when I tell you that I did this for you?" asked gently the man, but his tone, somehow, Alec found it strange, unfamiliar and definetely not nice.  
  
"You didn't do this for me, you did it for you" answered Magnus with a cold voice.  
  
"Whatever you say Magnus. Now, tell me, are you ready to do the part of the deal you promised to me?" asked the man, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'This doesn't feel right' thought Alec.  
  
Alec saw Magnus turn away and look down at Valentine and the Seelie Queen.  
  
"How can I believe that they won't wake up and get free of your chains?" asked Magnus suspiciously.  
  
"Oh come on Magnus give me some credit!" replied the man while groaning and then he smiled, coldly,  
 "You know me, that spell with which I put them down is quiet powerful, you know that. Plus, you know those chains aren't ordinary ones. Then ... if you know the answer to your own question, why are you asking them, and why should I answer?" answered the man shrugging and crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Magnus sighed.  
  
Then, the man started to talk again. And what he said made Alec freeze on the spot.  
"So, ready to go? I mean, did you say goodbye to your friends?"  
  
Alec saw Magnus gulp and turn his head away from the man.  
That made the man laugh, throwing his head back. It send a shiver through Alec's body. 

"Oh Magnus ... you are funny. They don't know do they? You didn't tell them! Of course you didn't! Because you knew that they would stop you from doing it. No matter how much you push them away ... these stupid Nephilim ... they don't understand do they? That's probably why Alec Lighwood is hiding behind a tree since 10 minutes and listening to our conversation and he is possibly here to bring you back"  
  
That made Magnus turn completely towards him with shock. The next second, Alec moved away from his hiding spot and catched his bow and arrow to attack the man. But before he could shot the arrow, the man swipped his hands and his weapons went flying and fell on the ground, a few feet in front of him, next to the Soul Sword. That left him powerless. And it made the man laugh, again.  
  
"Oh come on, you can't take me down with ... these ridiculous ... things. Ha! I like you Alec. Oh ... I am sorry, where are my manners? I am the-" before that man could finish his sentence, Magnus came out of his shock and turned toward the man.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Magnus  
  
"Rude" grunted the man. Then Magnus made a cold face.  
  
"You knew he was here with us" accused Magnus.  
  
"Of course I knew!" exclaimed the other one. "That just makes all of this really, really funny! I mean... it brings out ... more pain, and you know how much I love that. Can you really blame me for this?" asked the man while pouting in a mocking way.  
  
Magnus growled and clenched his fists, but before he could say anything, that man interrupted him.  
  
"God you guys are so boring!" complained the man sighing. Then he moved his hands again, and a portal opened. Well ... not a real portal, this one was glowing with fire, litteral fire.  
  
He then clapped his hands together. "Well as much as I would like to keep this conversation going ... I have to leave" said the man with a exagerate sad face. He turned to Magnus and talked to him like Alec wasn't even here.  
  
"Say goodbye Magnus" said the man with a stern and cold voice while looking in Magnus' eyes. "You have two minutes" said then suddenly chearfully. "Use them carefully. I will be waiting for you in ... well 'you know where'. I expect you to be there Magnus. Do not make me regret the deal. And well ... if you don't show up ... you know where I will go next and I am sure you don't want that ... do you?" asked again the man raising his eyebrows. And as a respond, Magnus shook his head and looked away. That made the man smile widely.  
  
"Well! This was a wonderful experience. .. I missed this place ... Earth ... a wonderful place isn't it mister?" asked this time the man, facing Alec and taking him by surprise. But before Alec opened his mouth to answer him back, Magnus interrupted him.  
  
"Go" said Magnus looking at the man.  
The man smirked then looked back at Alec and sighed.  
  
"You really are a specimen mister Lightwood. Oh how I wish to spend more time with you to talk and get to know you better ... But we can't always have what we want can we? Anyways! May Hell never find you Alec Lightwood.  
You wouldn't like that would you?" finally asked the man looking away from Alec to look back at Magnus. Then he smirked and without saying anything else, step through the portal while humming.  
  
But the portal didn't diseappear noticed Alec.  
  
'Because it was waiting for Magnus" realized Alec.  
  
Alec finally found his voice and exploded with anger.  
"What the hell was that?!" screamed Alec. That made Magnus eyes narrows in anger and maybe in confusion but he replied.  
  
"Calm down Alec" said Magnus sternly.  
  
"Calm down?! You want me to calm down after what I saw here? Who the hell was that? And what the hell is happening? And what deal was he talking about? And- No! Let me talk! Do not interrupt me! I don't know what is going on with you lately but you have been completely ... weird and, and ... bitter and I don't know why because the last time we saw each other you told me you love me and the next day you start acting like you don't even know me! And I don't what are you planning and I don't know what are you doing with that ... creepy guy but I am sure it is something terrible because apparently you didn't tell anyone about it, but you are gonna tell me because I am not going away from here and from you until I find out about what is going on on that pretty head of yours!" finish ranting Alec. 

  
And surprisingly, the rant amused Magnus, because he was smiling. That angered Alec even more.  
  
"Why are you smiling?! Stop that!" said Alec with a frown.  
  
"You called me pretty head" answered Magnus biting his lips.  
  
Alec growled "that is the only thing you heard from what I said to you?!" screamed Alec.  
  
"Stop yelling Alec!" screamed Magnus back.  
  
"Then explain to me what is going on!"  
  
"I can't!" snapped Magnus. There was something in his eyes. Fear? Anger? Sadness? Alec didn't know, but he didn't like it.  
"I can't" whispered Magnus.  
  
"Why not?" whispered Alec back. Magnus looked up to look into his eyes but he didn't answer.  
  
"Who was that man?"  
  
"I can't tell you that" replied Magnus.  
  
"What deal did you make with him?"  
  
Magnus looked away, not answering.  
  
"Where is that portal lead to?" finally asked Alec.  
  
Silence.  
Then Alec stepped forward, and that made Magnus react.  
  
"Don't come closer" said Magnus raising his hand in a defend position.  
  
Alec stopped. "Why not? What are you hiding? And where are going?! " asked Alec.  
  
"Somewhere where you can't follow" said Magnus finally.  
  
Snorting, Alec answered. "You know there is no place where I wouldn't follow you" replied Alec with all seriousness and love in his voice.  
  
Magnus smiled sadly, his hands still up, putting a lot of distance between them.  
"I know, but not this time, you can't follow me this time, I don't want to you to"  
  
"But I do" said Alec, then he grabbed one of Magnus' hands and held it in his hand. Then he laced their fingers together.  
  
"Magnus" whispered Alec, and Magnus closed his eyes. Alec got even closer and brought both of his hands to hold Magnus' face in his hands.  
  
God he missed this. He missed him. He missed them. Damn it.  
  
"Magnus, what are you doing?" asked again Alec, with a soft voice. This time,Magnus answered, and what he said confused Alec even more.  
  
"I am saving you"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am saving you" repeated Magnus. "I am saving you and my people from Valentine and the Seelie Queen"  
  
"I don't understand" whispered Alec, and Magnus smiled.  
  
"I know you don't but you will"  
  
"I ... Magnus, why?"  
  
"Aku cinta kamu" whispered Magnus, smiling sadly and Alec noticed that tears were falling down from Magnus' eyes so he moved his thumbs on his cheeks to clean them away.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Alec.  
  
"It means I love you"  
  
Alec released a deep breath and laugh softly making his own tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Say that again, please?"  
  
"I love you" said Magnus, then he moved his hands to hold Alec's face with his own hands and caressed his cheeks.  
  
"I love you Alexander"  
  
"What did you call me?" asked Alec with a wide smile and teary eyes. "Say that again, please" asked again Alec.  
  
"Alexander" whispered Magus. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other breaths.  
  
"God I missed that name" replied Alec while laughing and still cupping Magnus' face. "I missed your smile" said Alec, making Magnus smile a little. "I missed your eyes" said Alec. "Can I see your eyes? Your real eyes?" asked Alec closing his own eyes, and bringing their foreheads together. When Alec opened his eyes again, yellow cat eyes were looking back at him, and it made him smile widely.  
  
And without waiting for anything, Alec brought Magnus' face closer and kissed him. He kissed him with all the love and the emptyness he felt during these past days. He was holding Magnus with all the strengh he had. And Magnus hold him back with the same force and kissed him back with the same love, and he was clinging into him.  
  
They moved apart for the only reason to breath. Their foreheads were touching again.  
  
"Magnus ... I love you too. I love you ... please don't go" pleaded Alec. That made Magnus release a sob and then he shook his head.  
  
"I won't let you go Magnus"

 And to prove his point, Alec held Magnus' shirt with his hands with a little more force. And Magnus laughed softly. 

  
He pulled back from Alec, but he was still holding Alec with his hands. Looking back at Alec, he smiled at him.  
  
"I am so sorry Alec. Forgive me" said Magnus.  
  
Alec frowned. "What are apologizing for? Why-"  
  
Alec didn't get to finish his sentence, because he suddenly felt dizzy and his leg gave out and he fell on the ground. Suddenly Magnus was next to him.  
  
'Magnus' wanted to call out but he felt so tired he couldn't even open his mouth to talk.  
  
He felt his eyes closing, Magnus' face become blury, he wanted to hold him, to not make him leave but he couldn't. Something went throught his body. And surprisingly, he recognized it.  
  
'Magnus' magic'  
  
Magnus was making him pass out so that he could let him go.  
  
'No! No no no no ...'  
  
"I am so sorry love, I am so sorry" heard Alec, then he felt tears falling on his face, Magnus' tears.  
  
Then as he was a second from passing out, he felt Magnus' lips on his, then blackness.  
  
Letting Alec fall back on the ground and making sure that he was passed out, Magnus kissed him, one last time then got up and made his way toward the portal.  
  
Before stepping in the portal, he looked back one last time at Alexander. With tears in his eyes, and with a broken voice, he whispered one sentence, then he disappeared with the portal.  
  
"Goodbye Alexander"

 


	2. The deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened before the battle takes place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments! Enjoy the 2nd chapter!

(A few hours before : what happened at Magnus' loft)  
  
Going around in his loft searching for that stupid book where he put the paper of the spell for the summoning was a damn nightmare.  
  
He hasn't seen that book in centuries, and now that he needed to use it he couldn't remember where he put it ...  
He searched through two rooms and nothing. Magnus had a lot of books, between his diaries, spell books and story books, he could fill at least 10 bedrooms with these books.  
  
And finally, with a little bit of luck, Magnus found it. That book was actually hidden, inside another one. Probably because his past self didn't want him to find it and to use it.  
  
Opening it, he stared at the ingredients list, the summoning spell, the sigil and the binding spell which was usefull to trap Him inside a pentagram.  
  
Sighing, Magnus moved his hands to make the couch and the little desk go away in a corner with his magic to make more room in the hall. He was going to need some place to do this.  
  
Going back in another room, he came back with all the ingredients necessary.  
  
Crouching down in the middle of his living room, he put all the ingredients inside of a bowl, and put the spell book next to him. Then, he used a cray and started tracing on the ground the sigil he needed to summon Him. Finishing it, he placed some candles at the corner of the sigil.  
  
He took the bowl and crashed the ingredients together. The ritual needed acacia and oil of Abrameli and some drops of his own blood, obviously.  
  
Using another oil, he draw a demon trap around the sigil he draw earlier. Then he put the matchbox on the spell book where the paper with the spell was laying, so he can use it when he will need it.  
  
Using a little knife, Magnus cut his own palm to drop a little amount of his blood into the bowl.  
  
He placed the bowl right in front of the demon trap and stood up, with the paper where the spell was written down in one hand, and the matchbox in the other hand.  
  
Then he started to recite the spell.  
"My father," started Magnus, but then stopped, closing his eyes to take a deep breath. He cleared his throat, opened his eyes again, and called to Him.  
  
"My father, who art in Hell, unhallowed be thy name.  
Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, in Edom as it is in Hell.  
Forgive not my sins, for in that fire of fires there shall be neither loving kindness, nor compassion, nor redemption.  
My father, who makes war in high places and low, come to me now; I call you as your son, and incur upon myself the responsibility of your summoning."  
  
Then he waited. Magnus waited during two minutes, but no one showed up. He repeated the spell two more times but still nothing. With anger, he throw away the spell paper and turned his back to the sigil and demon trap. The matchbox was still being held in one of his hands.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  said a voice from behind him.  
  
Turning back again, he looked in front of him. There he was, in all his glory, Asmodeus. Without waiting any second and giving a chance for Asmodeus to react, Magnus torched a mach from the machbox and let it fall on the devil trap which was made by an oil. The devil trap lighted up and suddenly Asmodeus was rounded by fire. But, if it did something, it only made Asmodeus look ... more evil and powerful.  
  
"Seriously?" asked Asmodeus while a shock expression. "We haven't seen each other in centuries and this is how you welcome me? I am really disappointed in you son" said Asmodeus.  
  
"Do not call me that" replied Magnus, clenching his fists.  
  
"Call you what? Son? Well it makes sense doesn't it? I mean ... you called me, and I quote 'My father' a few seconds ago" said Asmodeus in a mocking voice.  
  
" I don't have time for your little jokes. I need your help"  
  
"Well that's ... interesting" answered Asmodeus with a little smile. "But what makes you think I will help you?" asked Asmodeus.  
  
"Because I am willing to give you what you have been wanting  since a long time ago" said Magnus with an emotionless voice. 

"Oh wow ... you are that desesperate huh?" asked Asmodeus while laughing. "But ... what do you possibly want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to capture Valentine Morgenstern and the Seelie Queen before the end of the day. They will be attacking Allicante in a short time to rise the Angel Raziel from Lake Lyne. And I want you too to capture them while they will be making their way towards Allicante through the forest and I need you to stop them. And when you will, we will leave the Nephilim deal with them. And I will give you what you need. As simple as that" answered Magnus shrugging. Asmodeus whistled.  
  
"Wow aren't you a clever one? Making a deal with the Devil to save your people... Aah ... A real hero. But ... what if I say no?" asked Asmodeus with a questionning tone.  
  
"I will hurt you"  
  
That made Asmodeus throw his head back and laugh loudly for a few seconds. Then bringing one of hands to his chest, he asked Magnus smiling. "Are you threathening me Magnus?"  
  
Then what did Magnus must have shocked Asmodeus because he was no longer smiling, but was looking at Magnus with a questionning look and raised eyebrows. Magnus was smirking, his glamour disappeared and yellow cat eyes were looking back at Asmodeus.  
  
"Come on 'father' " said Magnus with a cold look and a cold voice. "That wasn't a threat, that was just a warning. You might be the King of Edom, but I am still your son. If you think you can be cruel ... what does that make me? You know a thousand ways to torture people, and I have a few tricks myself... I know that you are powerful and immune to pain sometimes ... but you are currently trapped and ...  am I not as powerful as you? I mean ... there must be a reason why I am still alive while every other of your heirs are dead right? So what do you say? Do we have a deal? Or do you want me to start having fun?" finished Magnus with a cold face.  
  
But Asmodeus, he wasn't looking afraid. Quite the contrary actually. With surprise, Magnus, for the first time in his life, saw something in his 'father's' eyes that he never saw before : pride.  
  
"Oh Lilith ... you are my son aren't you?" asked Asmodeus while smiling widely. "You act like you are nice ... but you are not different from me aren't you? Using threats? Torture? I don't think I have ever been proud of you before this day." said Asmodeus proudly.  
  
Magnus held his stare not looking away, waiting for his answer. Sighing with defeat, Asmodeus started to talk again.  
  
"Fine ... I will do what you ask me to do. No tricks, no lies, no change of heart at the last moment. I will bring Valentine and the Seelie Queen in the forest when they will decide to attack Iris. All you have to do is to give me what I want" answered Asmodeus.  
  
"I know what you want" told him Magnus.  
  
That made Asmodeus smile a little, "Then tell me, what do I want?"  
  
"Me" said Magnus, gulping, "You want me"  
  
"Be a little more specific will you?" asked Asmodeus rising his eyebrows.  
  
"You want me in Hell. At your mercy, so you can spend the eternity torturing me because I never wanted to be the heir you wanted and needed" simply said Magnus.  
  
That made Asmodeus gape in shock at him. "That's ... so boring. That is what you think I want from you? That is what you think I wanted from you all this time? Ooh Magnus ... and you disappointed me again!" exclaimed Asmodeus with a exagerated strong voice. This only made Magnus more confused. He didn't understand what was going on. Asmodeus must have noticed it because he started to talk to him.  
  
"No Magnus! That's not what I want" answered Asmodeus, then smirked.  
  
"Then what do you want?" asked Magnus with confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Will you give me whatever I ask?"  
  
'This can't be good' thought Magnus. After thinking for a few seconds, Magnus answered him.  
  
"If I can, and if it doesn't hurt my people... I will give you what you ask"  
  
"That is a wise decision" said Asmodeus. Then he tittled his head on the side and kept looking at Magnus, like he was ... studying him, staring through at him. 

Then he smiled widely as if a brilliant idea came to his mind.  
  
"Alright... Then give me Alec Lightwood" said Asmodeus with a wicked grin.  
  
Magnus' breath came at a stop. Did he heard that right?  
No. No. He can't get Alec into this. He won't.  
  
"No!" yelled Magnus.  
  
And Asmodeus  face turned cold.  
"You told me you would give me anything"  snapped Asmodeus.  
  
"I told you that I would give you the thing you would ask if it doesn't affect my people, and Alec, is a part of it. Change your demand" said Magnus.  
  
"Oh come on ... you know that I feed on pain, and I would love to take that from you ... and what you think is gonna be more interesting for me? Torturing you physically? Or making you loose Alec Lightwood, bring him to Edom, inflict him pain for all the mess that his kind made in Edom and torture you emotionnely?" asked Asmodeus with a neutral face.  
  
"I won't let you take him. He has nothing to do with this. We are not even together anymore anyway" said Magnus, but turned his head away, avoiding to look at Asmodeus.  
  
"But you still love him don't you? I mean, that is more than enough for me, I could bring him back in Edom-"  
Before Asmodeus could finish his sentence, Magnus moved his hands in a movement and made a fireball hit Asmodeus' chest. Asmodeus cried out in pain, and nearly fell down.  
  
"I said ..." growled Magnus, with his yellow eyes glaring at him, "leave him out of this" ordered Magnus.  
  
Asmodeus looked up, clenching his jaw and with pure hatred on his face.  
  
"Fine" spatted out Asmodeus. "If I can't have him I guess I will just take you then"  
  
"But you said you didn't want be back there to torture me" answered Magnus frowning in confusion.  
  
"I said that I don't want you there to torture you, but I want you there for something else" replied Asmodeus.  
  
"For what?" asked Magnus  
  
"I need you there as my heir, Magnus, I need you to rule Edom with me, as long as I want you to do it, away from Earth. What about this deal?"  
  
"I ..." but before Magnus could finish his sentence Asmodeus interrupted him.  
  
"Think about it, you by my side, in Edom, helping me rebuild my Kingdom so that Edom could become the place it was before. So that I could be the Ruler of Edom again, that I could torture these poor humans soul like I used to do it, but all this with your help. Making you, training you, so that you could become me ... that will be wonderful Magnus! That pain you will feel ... losing yourself in that place, knowing that no one is coming for you, that you are at my mercy, with no choice to order to my commands and obey me by torturing souls, like a true heir of Hell should be doing. That kind of pain ... I think it will be a good decision . I mean it is your decision obviously. It either you or him ... Wouldn't you join me to save him from myself and to save your people from Valentine and that Seelie? You know that if you say no, I wouldn't help you capture Valentine, then I would be send back to Hell by you, but you know I won't take no for an answer, so you should know, I will came back, and when I will ... let's say that Alec Lightwood would be missing" finished Asmodeus with an evil smirk.  
  
Magnus couldn"t breathe. This wasn't suppose to happen. Alec wasn't suppose to get in the middle of this.  
  
"What would like to happen? Living a thousand years in Hell by my side knowing that you friends and family, including Alec will be safe? Or dooming your kind to Valentine's destruction and possibly cause the death of multiple shadowhunters because they will be defending you, or what do you know? Maybe Alec would be part of the dead shadowhunters because you refused your real role in Edom and-"  
  
"Stop it!" finally yelled Magnus, with tears forming behind his cat eyes, then he whispered "stop"  
  
"Then ... make a decision Magnus" replied Asmodeus. "Do you want to me to stop Valentine and bring Alec to Hell? Or do you want to me stop Valentine and take you in Hell as a price? Or do you want me to leave Valentine do whatever he wants with you and your kind and the shadowhunters, then me coming back to take Alec from you. Don't you wanna save Alec's life from me? I mean ... He did save yours. He saved you from a lonely life, he made you love yourself again, he made you fall in love again, he brought all these walls down, do you think he should be saved Magnus?  Don't you think he deserve to live? What is it gonna be son?" asked Asmodeus with raised eyebrows. 

  
Before Magnus could even think about his options, he heard a knock and a voice :  
  
"Magnus! Open the door, I know you are in there! It is about the Seelie Queen"  
  
'Alec' thought Magnus.  
  
"Oooh it's Alec" whispered quietly Asmodeus, then he turned serious "You have one minute to make a decision Magnus, or you know exactly what will happen"  
  
"Magnus open the door" kept saying Alec while banging at the door.  
  
"Alright, alright ..." whispered Magnus to Asmodeus.  
  
"Alright what?" forced Asmodeus.  
  
"I will come with you ... to rule Edom" answered quietly Magnus.  
  
Asmodeus smiled widely and clapped his hands together, "Then send your shadowhunter away so that we can start talking business Magnus! Go go go!" whispered Asmodeus.  
  
Sighing Magnus, turned his back on Asmodeus and made his way toward the front door to answer Alec.   
  
'This is all for the greater good' said to himself Magnus. 'This was worth it. It was. For his people. And for Alec' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be posted Sunday ^^


	3. Feeling helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a filler chapter and a little short  
> The next chapter will hopefully be longer

Jace was fighting three Circle members at once, when he felt his parabatai rune throbbing against his skin and suddenly  he started to feel deezy. 

"Aarrgh Alec!" yelled Jace, then fall down on his knees, clenching his parabatai rune.

As soon as he did, he received a kick on the chest and fell to the ground. Before the Circle members could attack him again, he saw blue smoke coming out of nowhere and knock down the attackers. 

Turning his head, he saw a woman, with blue skin, wearing a black dress looking back at him.  
'She must be one of Magnus' friends'  thought Jace.

  
With a nod towards her to thank her,he got back to his feet, and ran into the forest to start looking for Alec.  
  
A few minutes later, far away, right in front of him, were laying two persons. He recognized them, and almost tripped in shock.  
Valentine and the Seelie Queen were collapsed on the ground.  
  
'What the hell?' thought Jace.  
  
They were both chained and passed out. Next to them, the Mortal Sword and the Mortal Cup were there too. Jace had no clue what was going on. Holding his sword in one hand, he slowly made his way towards them, doubting that this may be a trick, that they would attack him suddenly if he got any closer.  
  
Approaching them, his eyes caught something else, and someone else. A few feet away from Valentine and the Seelie Queen, there were some arrows and a bow, and then a few meters away, was Alec.  
  
"Alec! " yelled Jace, and run to sit down next to him, without bothering checking if Valentine and the Seelie were passed out for real. It didn't matter to him. Alec was hurt, the traitors can wait a minute.  
  
Crouching next to Alec, Jace brought his hands to his neck to check for a pulse, and breathed in relief when he found one. Putting his sword on the ground next to them, he used both of his hands to shake Alec and try to wake him up. But it didn't work.  
  
"Come on buddy, wake up!" yelled at him Jace, starting to loose his patience, and growing anxious and scared as each seconds passed. But Alec wasn't waking up.  
  
"Damn it" muttered Jace. Grabbing his stele, he draw the iratze rune on his parabatai to see if it changed anything. He waited a few seconds but there was no progress, Alec was still incouscious.

He looked around to check of there was something, anything that could be useful to him. But there was nothing. Jace continued to shake Alec but still nothing. Then he heard footsteps, coming from behind them.  
  
Thinking that some of Valentine's army followed him, he quickly got up and took his sword to get into an attack position.  
He heard the footsteps coming closer, and he realized that they weren't part of Valentine's army but his own people. It was Izzy and Clary.  
  
"By the Angel Jace! Why did you disappear like that and- Alec!" exclaimed Izzy. As soon as she saw Alec laying on the ground, she came running towards them, Clary following her behind.  
Izzy and Clary got down at Alec's level and started shaking him, calling his name, trying to wake him just like Jace was trying to do a few minutes ago.  
  
"He is alive" informed them Jace, "but I don't know why, he just won't wake up" said Jace, sighing in defeat.  
  
"He is not hurt, there is no blood, he wasn't knocked out by getting hit on the head, there is no sign of fighting, so  Alec wasn't fighting whoever did this to him so ..." explained Izzy.  
  
"So he probably knew the attacker" completed Clary.  
  
"You think he was attacked by someone he knew? But why? Unless if that person was a traitor and Alec saw him with Valentine and he decided to confront them? Then that person knocked him down?" asked Jace.  
  
"But if Alec was attacked by one of Valentine's man, why would they leave Valentine and the Seelie Queen chained? And why would they leave the Mortal Instruments behind? If that person was in Valentine's side wouldn't he be trying to get the Mortal Instruments to the Lake? Why leave everything behind and leave just after he hurt Alec?" asked Clary.  
  
"Wait! Alec said that he saw Magnus leaving the battle behind and getting into the forest ... is there a chance that Alec might been incouscious because Magnus put a spell on him?" asked Jace frowning.  
  
"Maybe it was magic ... but why would Magnus do that?" asked Clary in confusion.  
  
"Magnus would never hurt Alec! You know it Jace!" screamed Izzy, defending Magnus.  
  
"Then tell me what happened then!" snapped Jace, "All I know is that my parabatai is hurt and he is not waking up because he is in a magical coma and I don't see Magnus anywhere and you just said that Alec could have been knocked out by magic!"  
  
"So? You think Magnus deliberately hurt Alec? How could you even think that-" snapped Izzy back. But before she could talk further, Clary's voice interrupted them.  
  
"Both of you just stop it!" yelled Clary. Both Izzy and Jace turned their head around shocked by the outburst because they clearly weren't expecting her to interrupt them. "Alec is hurt, I am gonna make a portal, so we can take him to the Institute infirmary to try to wake him up, you two yelling at each other is not gonna help him so you can continue to fight after Alec is awake" said Clary sternly.  
  
Izzy and Jace dumped their shoulders down.  
  
"You are right" replied Jace while Izzy nodded. "I am gonna carry Alec, you two take the Mortal Instruments then we will send other shadowhunters through the portal so they can bring Valentine and the Seelie Queen at the Institute." said Jace.  
  
Clary and Izzy nodded, Izzy went to take the Mortal Cup and the Soul Sword while Clary took out her stele to draw the rune to open up a portal. Izzy went through it first, then Jace followed carrying Alec on his shoulder, Clary waited for the shadowhunters to come and take Valentine and the Seelie Queen. A few minutes later, three shadowhunters came from the portal and two of them carried Valentine, and the last one took care of the Seelie Queen. Taking Alec's bow and arrow into her hands, Clary followed them, and the portal closed.  
  
As soon as the portal closed behind her, she realized that she was standing in the middle of the infirmary.  
Alec was laying on a bed, Jace, Izzy and Maryse surrounding him. Clary put Alec's weapons on a chair next to her, and moved closer to them.   
"Can they wake him up?" asked Clary to no one in particulary.  
  
"No ... they tried but nothing worked. So we sent a few shadowhunters to ask for the help of Brother Zacharia" answered Maryse, caressing Alec's hair.  Clary nodded.  
  
"Where are Valentine and the Seelie Queelie then? Locked up?" asked Clary next.  
  
"Yeah. They are still inconscious, we tried to wake them up and unchained them, but we couldn't. The chains are pretty powerful, I haven't seen anything like this before. So all we can do is hope that Brother Zacharia can help us with this thing because I have no idea what the hell is going on" said Jace. He was holding Alec's hand in his, fear and nervousness was clearly visible on his face. Clary wasn't surprised, Alec was Jace's brother, his parabatai, no wonder Jace was feeling helpless and scared.  
  
Izzy moved to stand next to Jace and put her hand on his shoulder to offer him comfort.  
  
"We are gonna find a way to wake him up alright? I promise we will." said Izzy fiercly.  
  
Jace turned to look at her, with sad eyes, and nodded. Izzy smiled back at him.  
A few minutes later, a few shadowhunters and the Silent Brother Zacharia came into the infirmary.  
They all moved away so that they wouldn't be in the way. Brother Zacharia came to stand next to Alec. He was silent for a few minutes. Then moved his hand to touch Alec's forehead, the he spoke into all of their heads, like all the Silent Brothers do.  
  
"Whoever did this, was powerful. They clearly didn't want Alec to wake up in the next few hours."  
  
"Can you wake him up?" asked Maryse, worry clear on her face.  
  
"Yes I can" answered the Silent Brother. Then caressing Alec's forehead, he recited a few words then, Alec's face become less pale, and he was now breathing more confortably.  
  
"Do you know who did this?" asked Jace, clenching his fists, anger written all over his face.  
  
"I don't think you will like the answer, young shadowhunter" replied Brother Zacharia. 

"Maybe we should wait for Alec to wake up. Then, we can ask him and he will tell us everything himself-" said Clary, but she was interrupted by Jace, who now, was even angrier than a few minutes.  
  
"No! I am not gonna wait herr and pace around in the infirmary like crazy while I can be out there looking for whoever did this!" exclaimed Jace.  
  
"I think Clary is right Jace-" Maryse tried to reason her son, but he wasn't listening. He turned around to face Brother Zacharia.  
  
"I want to know did this. Who hurt him?Tell me" asked him Jace fiercly.  
But the Silent Brother didn't answer. He just kept looking ahead, but no one could hear any answer.  
  
"Please" finally asked Jace, closing his eyes.  
  
Brother Zacharia looked away, then turned to look at Jace. He was silent for another whole minute. Then he answered Jace's question, and everyone in the room gasped.  
  
"Magnus Bane"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading ^^ 
> 
> Chapter 4 will be up next sunday :)


	4. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update :/  
> Enjoy the 4th chapter :) 
> 
> Again all mistakes are mine.

"Magnus Bane" said Brother Zacharia.  
  
"No. No it can't be him! Magnus wouldn't hurt Alec!" said Clary with a shocked expression.  
  
"I don't tell lies Miss Fairchild" replied the Silent Brother.  
  
"But-" started Izzy, but she was interrupted by Maryse who raised her hand without saying anything to silence her. Izzy dropped her shoulders and sighed. Maryse then turned to Brother Zacharia.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping him, if it isn't too much, can we also require your help for something else?" asked Maryse gently.  
  
"What is it that you need?" asked in return Brother Zacharia.  
  
"We have Valentine and the Seelie Queen locked up. They are inconscious, we tried everything to wake them but ... it's not helping. Can you have a look at them? Please?"  
  
The Silent Brother stayed quiet for a few seconds before nodding and answering.  
  
"Show me the way" he said  
  
Nodding, Maryse turned to Izzy, "Isabelle. Take Brother Zacharia and show him where the prisonners are" said Maryse.  
  
"But Mom, Alec-"  
  
"Alec will be fine" interrupted her Maryse, "as soon as he wakes up, we will call you. Now, please do what I say"  
  
Izzy bit her lips and nodded slowly. Then she turned around to look down at Alec,  and she moved her hand to place it on his cheek and caress it.  With inshade tears, she leant down to kiss his forehead, and whispered "Please be alright". Then she straightened and walked away with Brother Zacharia out of the infirmary.  
  
As soon as the infirmary's doors closed, Jace lost it.  
  
"I told you it was Magnus! He was the only one in the forest with Alec!" yelled Jace. Then without giving a glance to anyone else and saying anything, he started to walk towards the infirmary's doors but was stopped by Maryse.  
  
"Jace, where are you going?" asked Clary even if, deep down, she already knew the answer to her own question. And so did Maryse.  
  
"You can't go looking for Magnus, Jace" said Maryse sternly.  
  
"And why not? You heard Brother Zacharia! Magnus hurted Alec! So I am gonna go find him and ask him why he did what he did" answered Jace clenching his jaw.  
  
"Maybe we should just wait for Alec to wake up..." tried Clary but when Jace turned around and saw her like she had suddenly grow two heads, she quiet down.  
  
"Silent Brothers don't lies! If Brother Zacharia is saying that Magnus knocked down Alec on purpose then it's true! Why are you not believing him?!" yelled Jace, looking at Clary. And before she could answer, Jace started talking again, "It's Magnus. I know you don't want to believe it neither do I but it's the truth! So the best thing we can do right now is to find him and bring him here to question him!"  
  
"Maybe he didn't do it on purpose!" replied back Clary with determination.  
  
"Why is it so hard to believe it?!" snapped Jace.  
  
"Because it's Magnus Jace! Think about it! Maybe someone forced him to do it!"  
  
"Magnus is powerful! No one makes him to do anything!"  
  
"Or maybe he got posessed by a powerful demon that he couldn't fight by himself!"  
  
"Or maybe he got himself a deal with Valentine!"  
  
"That's bullsh-"  
  
"Shut up!" finally snapped Maryse who was watching their fight with impatience. That put a stop to Jace's and Clary's verbal fight. Both of them, who weren't expecting her outburst, turned to look at Maryse with shock.  
  
"But you heard what the Silent Broth-"  
  
"I mean it Jace, stop it" replied Maryse sternly. "Clary is right- no, let me finish, do not interrupt me. Clary is right. We can't drown conclusions on our own without hearing what happened from Alec and-"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No you are not going after ... Magnus because I won't allow it. We don't know what happened Jace, the only person who can explain it to us is now unconscious so we wait for him to wake up. So we are not gonna after anyone. You are not gonna after anyone. And-"  
  
"Why are you defending Magnus suddenly?! You hate him!" snapped Jace making Maryse frown.  
  
"And I thought you didn't"  
  
"He hurted Alec mom! Why don't you see that?! He-" 

"Jace stop! I am not gonna repeat it again. We are gonna wait, all of us, for Alec to wake up, then we are gonna ask him what happened and he will tell us exactly what happened. No one is going anywhere, especially you Jace. Do not make me say it again. You are not leaving the infirmary until he wakes up. Do you understand?" asked Maryse without breaking eye contact with her son who was looking back at her with anger, and hurt.  
  
"I understand" said Jace with clenched teeth. Then he turned around then went to sit on the chair which was next to Alec's bed.  
  
No one spoke again. Jace was staring at Alec, waiting for him to wake up. Clary was next to Jace, standing, her hands around Jace's shoulders to offer some comfort. Maryse was at the other side lf the bed, sitting on a chair, one of her hands was holding Alec's left hand and the other one was caressing Alec's cheek.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
_'Did you say goodbye to your friends?'_  
  
_'Say goodbye Magnus'_  
  
_'Where are you going?'_  
  
_'Somewhere where you can't follow'_  
  
_'I am saving you'_  
  
_'Aku cinta kamu'_  
  
_'Alexander'_  
  
_'I love you'_  
  
_'I am so sorry'_  
  
_'Goodbye Alexander'_  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
"Magnus!" yelled Alec, his eyes suddenly opening, and feeling lost and dizzy. He knew his eyes were open but he wasn't seeing clearly, his vision was fuzzy. A few seconds later, he felt hands grabbing both of his arms, and he blindly pushed them away and tried to move away from them as much as he could, still screaming Magnus' name.  
Then, he started to hear voices.  
  
"Alec, it's okay, you're safe"  
  
He knew that voice. It was his mother's.  
He felt her hands moving from his arms to his face, to caress his cheeks, then he heard another voice,  
  
"Come on brother, it's us"  
  
Jace. This was Jace.  
  
It calmed him down a little and slowly, very slowly, he started to see faces. Three of them. His mother, Jace and Clary. Worry was clearly evident on their faces.  
  
"Mom?" whispered Alec. And Maryse smiled to him with tears in her eyes and kept caressing his cheeks. Jace and Clary were both next to Alec, Jace holding Alec's hand in his own and Clary standing next to Jace.  
  
"You really scared us Alec" said Clary with a soft voice and turned to look at her. Then he saw Jace who was looking back at him with relief but still a worried look.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Jace, but Alec didn't answer, instead he shaked his head.   
  
"Magnus" said Alec, looking to his left and right. "Where is Magnus?" asked Alec with a broken voice. And noticing that he wasn't here, and exactly knowing why he wasn't, he started to stand up ignoring the protests of his family.  
  
"You don't understand! I have to find him" replied Alec, with a firm voice

"Why?" asked Jace. Now, sitting on the bed, Alec gave Jace a confused look. 

  
"Because ... he might be in danger, he-"  
  
"He put a spell on you to make you pass out didn't he?" asked Jace, going straight to the point. Alec looked back at him with wide eyes and confused eyes.  
  
"What? How did-" but Alec didn't have to finish because Jace interrupted him.  
  
"He was the one who hurted you right? He knocked you out with magic didn't he?" asked Jace again.  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"See! I was right! Now that we heard it from Alec himself, can we send a patrol to search for Magnus?" asked Jace with sarcasm and a cold voice.  
  
"Jace-" started Clary,  
  
"No! You wanted to hear it from him, and now he did, are you gonna stop me now?"  
  
"Can we just hear him out?" snapped Maryse.  
  
"There is nothing left to hear! He-"  
  
"Can everyone stop talking like I am not here?!" said Alec raising his voice, with exasperation and a little anger. They all turned to look at him and nodded agreeing with him, except for Jace who nodded at him after a few seconds of hesitation. Taking a few breathes, Alec looked back at Jace to start talking again but the infirmary doors suddenly opened and Izzy came through.  
  
"Mom you need to come and hear what we found out and- Oh by the Angel Alec!" exclaimed Izzy after seeing Alec conscious, then she run towards him and Alec got up to catch her in his arms to hug her tightly. 

"I am so happy that you are okay Alec" said Izzy sobbing in Alec's shoulders and hugging him tight. Then she let him go and whipped away her tears with the sleeves of her shirt.  
  
"Alec" said Maryse, and Alec turned to look at her. Alec noticed how tired she sounds, there was worry still present in her eyes. "Tell us what happened" said Maryse nicely, moving her hands to his arm.  
  
"You heard what he said! Magnus-"  
  
"Jace be quiet and let Alec speak!" ordered Maryse with a stern voice, that made Jace clap his mouth shut and look away with anger.  
  
"We have to find Magnus" started Alec quickly not wasting time, "I have to find him, I don't know where he went but I can't- He did it for his people, to save his people and save me but I don't know what that deal was about and then he followed that weird guy through a portal to Angels know where and there is nothing-" ranted Alec but was cut by Jace.  
  
"Alec calm down and take a breathe. What do you mean Magnus saved you? You just said he knocked you down with magic!" exclaimed Jace.  
  
"Yes he did but he did that because I wouldn't have let him go if I was still conscious!" quickly answered Alec. "I don't have time to answer your questions!" suddenly snapped Alec and started to make his way outside the infirmary but they all followed him and Izzy stopped him,  
  
"Alec where are you going?" asked Izzy.  
  
"To find Magnus" answered Alec and moved past her to get out of the infirmary ignoring the protests of his family.  
  
"Alec!" yelled Izzy which made Alec pause on his steps and turned to look back at her. "You can go wherever you want to find Magnus after we hear from Valentine and the Seelie Queen what they know about what happened. Maybe they know something that you don't and that will help us, help you figure out where Magnus ... went." said Izzy in one breath.  
  
"Wait. Valentine and the Seelie Queen are here?!" asked Alec in shock.  
  
"Yes, maybe I would have had the time to tell you that if you'd have let me do it" said Izzy with exasperation in her voice that made Alec feel slightly guilty.  
  
"Sorry" whispered Alec looking down but he suddently looked up and asked,   
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"In their cells, the Silent Brothers are there with them. They were the one who woke them, and you up, because on both of you, the magic which was used was really powerful." answered Izzy since she was the one who was with them this whole time.  
  
"And if what you are telling us is true ... " started Jace and continued, "if Magnus used his magic on you, who is the other guy you told us about? And what deal did they make?" asked Jace with confusion.  
  
"Do you think ... that they might be working together?" asked Clary with hesitation that made Alec look at her with wide eyes and answer with a determined voice.  
  
"Of course not! Magnus won't do that!"  
  
"But you just said that they made a deal!" objected Jace.  
  
"I know what I said!  But ..." started Alec but didn't finish his sentence because he simply didn't know what Magnus did, so he couldn't give Jace an answer.  
  
"But what?" asked Jace  
  
"I- "  
  
"Can you two argue later? We have prisonners to interrogate." said Maryse with a firm voice, annoyed, and walked past them to the cells which were underground.

Sighing, the others followed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when I am gonna update the next chapter because school is gonna start again and I won't have time to write but hopefully it will be next week ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading again ❤


	5. « You never know how much someone means to you until they're gone »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for going missing and not updating this story for months ...  
> Life got busy with uni lol and I wrote time to time, but not as much as I wanted to write ... but I decided to still publish it even if it's a little short ^^  
> Also, as usual, there may be some vocabular and grammar mistakes, but I will correct them when I will publish the next chapter, but feel free to point them out to me. 
> 
> Sorry again for making you guys wait for so long ... 
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment if you liked the chapter ;-)

Opening the cell's door's, they all got in and Alec saw Valentine and The Seelie Queen sitting on the chairs, their hands still chained. Two Silent Brothers were standing next to both of the prisonners. The Seelie Queen wasn't harmed, probably because, suspect or not, she was still one of the most important leader in the Downworld. But Valentine seemed to be the one getting tortured, a few scratches on his face were visible, and he had a swollen eye and a little blood running from his wounds. As soon as Valentine saw Alec entering the room, he smriked, evily, and that made Alec shiver in the most terrible way. It means that Izzy was right : Valentine knew something about what happened at the forest. Both of the prisonners did. And Alec would do everything in his power to find out what happened to Magnus and where he went. They all would.

 

« Alec Lightwood » greeted him Valentine, « I was wondering when you would show up », said Valentine, smiling at him.

 

« Where is he ? » asked Alec, clenching his fists in anger, and getting closer to Valentine. But instead of answering, Valentine just kept smiling at him. It angered Alec even more, but before he could ask again, one of the Silent Brother, Brother Zacharia interrupted him.

  
  


« They told us some things, but not everything. Because they can't » spoke Brother Zacharia, in everyone's mind.

  
  


« What do you mean they can't tell us what happened ? Their memories has been erased ? » questionned Jace before Alec could.

  
  


« No » simply said the Silent Brother.

  
  


« Then … what ? » asked Clary.

  
  


« Because they have been threathen to not to tell you the truth ».

  
  


« Well we can threathen them too » said Jace shrugging. And that made The Seelie Queen laugh. It felt like she was mocking them, realized Alec. They all turned towards her, to stare at her with confusion. She was chained to her chair as well, a few leaves were stuck in her hair, and her dress was torn on a few places.

  
  


« What are you laughing about ? » sharply asked Izzy, standing in front of the Seelie Queen, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

  
  


« Aaah … nothing » answered the Seelie Queen, her laugher and smile disappearing, leaving place to a cold look.

 

« You know something. Tell me where he is » snapped Alec, no longer having the patience to play silly games. Magnus was gone, he needed to get him back before he gets hurt.

 

« I have no idea what you are talking about » said the Seelie Queen.

  
  


« She does » said the Silent Brother, « They both do, they just won't tell us ».

  
  


« Why ? » asked Alec, « If they have information about what they were doing in the forest with that guy and Magnus, if they have any information about where he might be, I have to know about it !So I can find him back ! » exclaimed Alec.

 

« You won't » said Valentine, snorting, looking back at Alec in a mocking way. « I hope you said goodbye though … because he is not coming back », finished Valentine, singing the last part of his sentence.

 

And Alec launched at him. Pushing away Jace's arms which were trying to hold him back, he grabbed Valentine by the collar of his shirt, and pushed him through the wall, and hold him there.

  
  


« Where is he?! Where are they ? Tell me ! » yelled Alec. But Valentine didn't answer, definetely because he didn't want to. He kept staring at Alec and laughing. Losing the little bit of patience he had, Alec punched him in the face, twice, then thrice, asking with every punch, to tell them what he knew. And, as he was a few seconds away from kicking Valentine in the ribs, two strong arms pulled him away from the prisonner. Valentine fall down on the floor, his face bloody. He wasn't laughing anymore, but spitting blood. And deep down it satisfied Alec.

  
  


« Let me go » yelled Alec, trying to get free from Jace's strong grip, but he couldn't. Then Maryse came in front of him.

  
  


« Alec ! Alec calm down ! » said Maryse, raising her hands to grab him by the shoulders.

  
  


« Calm down ?! » asked Alec incredously, freeing himself from Jace's arms ans pushing away his mother's hands, « Magnus is … missing » said Alec, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence, « He is missing ! » repeated Alec, louder, « Why is that not worrying anyone in here ?! » finally asked Alec looking at them, with sad teary eyes.

  
  


« Of course we are worried about Magnus ! » objected Izzy. « But you can't keep punching Valentine in the face and expect him to answer your questions Alec », said Izzy in a much calmer voice than before. But Alec wasn't listening, Magnus was probably hurt and in danger, and he would find the answers to his questions by any means necessary.

  
  


« Oh really ? Watch me » sarcastically replied Alec and moved ahead towards Valentine, but was stopped by Maryse who was still in front of him.

  
  


« Mom. You- »

  
  


« If you actually paid attention to what The Silent Brother said a while ago, you might have heard him say that both of the prisonners said something to him. So maybe, instead of getting angry we should just all listen to Brother Zacharia now. » said Maryse with a tone that left no place for an argument. Then turning to The Silent Brother, she nodded at him, and he started to speak.

  
  


« Apparently, they were both at the Seelie Court when it happened. They were discussing about how to win the battle when a portal oppened itself a few feet away from them and a man, a powerful one, came through the portal. And with the snap of his fingers, he sent flying every single person standing by their side, and then chained them up without even pronouncing a spell, then took them to the forest, and knocked them incounscious with a flick of his wrist. » said Brother Zacharia.

  
  


« Who ? »

  
  


« They won't say. They can't answer to this question, if they do, according to what that man said to them, they will go through pain such as no one ever felt before »

  
  


« Was that a threat from that guy or just bluffing? » asked Clary with doubt.

  
  


« You didn't see him Clarissa, you weren't there to witness how much power he holds » said Valentine, talking for the first time without malice, it felt like a warning.

  
  


« So you know who he is ! Why don't you tell us ?! » exclaimed Clary throwing her arms up in exasperation.

  
  


« Are you deaf girl ? » asked the Seelie Queen, « Even for a Morgenstern you are a little- »

  
  


« She is still my daughter ! Don't you dare adress her in this manner ! » hissed Valentine with anger, making her flinch.

  
  


« He is right. » interrupted Brother Zacharia. « I felt it. His magic … is powerful, as much as Magnus Bane ».

  
  


« Do you know who that is ? That man ? » asked Alec desesperate.

  
  


« I do not » answered Brother Zacharia making Alec looked down, his shoulders dropped in defeat. « But ... » paused the Silent Brother, then Alec looked up to ask him to continue, but it was Jace who talked.

 

« But what ? Why are you hesitating ? »

  
  


The Silent Brother looked back at Alec, with a blank expression and complete silence. And Alec understood. Whatever The Silent Brother knows, Alec wasn't going to like it.

  
  


« Say it » said Alec looking a The Silent Brother his jaw clenched, his shoulders up like he was in a battlefield, preparing himself for  any kind of surprise, but this time, he knew deep down that he won't be prepared for whatever the Silent Brother will throw at him.

  
  


« I tried to find their presence, using a little bit of pieces of their magic which were left inside of all of your bodies » replied the Silent Brother, gesturing to Alec, Valentine and The Seelie Queen.

  
  


« And ? What did you find ? » asked Izzy, with a worried tone.

  
  


« Nothing » answered Brother Zacharia, making fly Alec's hopes away as soon as they came.

  
  


« What do you mean nothing ? » asked Maryse incrediously, « There must be something, anything that could point out where Magnus is » said Maryse, getting a little more agitated and worried.

  
  


« There isn't. That's my point » replied Brother Zacharia with a firm voice, «And there are only two options possible which can explain why I couldn't find any trace of both of them ».

  
  


« What two options ? » asked Maryse, frowning in confusion and at the same time, scared of the answer they all are going to get, but especially scared for Alec. She knew how much Alec loved Magnus. She never understood it, and she still doesn't understand it completely, but she now realizes how much Alec cares about him, and how much Magnus cares about Alec. She never saw Alec as happy as he was since he got together with Magnus. And she never saw him this distressed, scared, and nervous before now. She wants him to stay happy, content, and if she has to accept their relationship for that, she will. It took her a great time to figure it out, and to realize the truth, but she did. And now, she would do anything to assure that Alec finds Magnus again.

  
  


« What two options ? » asked again Maryse, with a little more strength in her voice.

  
  


« One, wherever they are, they are using a spell to block my trackings, or ... »

  
  


« Or what ? » asked Clary, worried of the answer,

  
  


« Did he … Is Magnus dead ? » asked Isabelle with a trembling voice.

  
  


« No » simply said The Silent Brother. But it didn't seem to help anyone understand what Brother Zacharia was implying. And it definetely didn't make them feel relieved.

  
  


« Or what ? » asked Alec, with fear and worry clearly present in his voice.

  
  


« Or they are in a place where they can not be found, by anyone » finally said The Silent Brother, confusing them even more.

  
  


But before any of them could ask further questions, Alec moved away from them and pushing the doors of the cell, he got out of there ignoring the calls of his family, and almost made his way out of the Institute when someone grabbed his hand and turned him around, and Alec came face to face to Jace.

  
  


« Let me go » said Alec with clenched teeth and breathing hard, trying to get free from Jace's grip, but Jace's hold was strong.

  
  


« Where are you going ? » yelled Izzy running towards them. And a few seconds later, Clary and Maryse joined them.

  
  


«I have to find him » said Alec with determination in his voice, his arm still gripped by Jace's hand.

  
  


« You can't go alone Alec ! You heard what the Silent Brother said, wherever they are, that place may be dangerous. We have to take a team to- » Maryse started to say, with the hope of convincing Alec to not go alone out there without knowing anything about the situation.

  
  


« I don't need a team ! » yelled Alec, and moved his arm away from Jace's hold with a fury, suddenly angry no one was understanding what he was going trough. He turned away from them, his whole body shaking from exhaustion, but also fear. Fear of losing Magnus, of never seeing him again, but especially it was fear knowing that Magnus was out there. He was out there, probably in danger and hurting, and waiting for Alec to find him, but Alec was out of options. He has no idea where to look first, where to ask for help.

  
  


The Silent Brother's sentence ringed in Alec's mind, again and again,

_«  Or they are in a place where they can not be found, by anyone »,_ reminding him that Magnus needed help, but Alec couldn't do a thing to help him. 

  
  


He felt lost, scared, terrified even, but more importantly, 

  
  


He felt helpless. 

  
  


And he couldn't breath, then he felt his knees giving up, the urge to scream and cry at the same time, and suddenly he was on the ground, struggling to breath, feeling like the walls of the Institute were closing around himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D 
> 
> My exams are coming up next month so I won't be able to update for the next weeks ... but I am not abandonning this story, there will be a next chapter, but it is going to take me some time to get back to writing. 
> 
> Until next time, take care everyone ^^


	6. My worst fear is losing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back from the dead … :p I apologize for my long absence, university and laziness got in my way, as along as writer's block…

 

And he couldn't breath, he felt his knees give up, the urge to scream and cry at the same time seized him, and suddenly he was on the ground, struggling to breath, feeling like the walls of the Institute were closing around himself, suffocating him and making it harder to breathe.

 

He was feeling numb.

Like everything around him disappeared, and the only thing he felt was emptiness. The world was closing around him and he felt himself falling on the ground with a raged breath.

 

A few seconds later, he felt strong hands grabbing him by his arms, and another pair of them moving behind his back to anchor him.

Opening his eyes, he saw a blurry version of his mother's and Clary's faces overing over him. He could hear his mother worried tone, Isabelle comforting words, and Clary's worried questions.

He felt the drawing of an iratze on his skin, it was Jace.

 

''… you need... breathe Alec !'' heard Alec, it was Clary. He could only hear half of her sentences, he couldn't hear the rest, the buzzing in his ears was too loud, and his head was still spinning. Breathing was still difficult and he felt like he was trapped inside a dark room with no air and no exit.

 

He never experienced a panic attack before. It was the first time. And he was terrified, because the only person who always knew how to calm him, how to make him feel relaxed and happy, wasn't here with him.

 

''You need get your shit together'' thought Alec. He needed to be okay so that he could find what happened to Magnus.

 

So, closing his eyes with extreme force, he focused on Magnus and thought of him.

 

The soft smile he gets everytime he looks at Alec, or whenever he says that Alec always surprises him.

 

The way he laughs when Alec makes funny faces while drinking alcohol, or how he laughs whenever Alec tickles him.

 

His dramatic sighs and grimaces whenever he gets into a long monologue about the Clave or about some of his disrespectful clients.

 

His warmth surrounding him whenever they cuddle on the couch, how peaceful Alec feels when he would wake up the mornings envelopped in Magnus' arms.

 

He spend a few seconds like that, imagining like Magnus was actually here with him so he could breathe again. Little by little, he felt himself coming back to the real world, leaving the bubble of fear and emptiness.

 

''Come on you can do it'' he head Clary,

 

''In and out Alec, breath in … breath out'' instructed Clary. A few moments later, opening his eyes, Alec released his breath, the he breathed in, then out, and in, then out …

 

''That's it, you are doing great Alec, just keep breathing alright ? Just keep breathing'' kept saying Clary.

 

Feeling like he was floating back to the real world, he was suddenly throw back into the reality of the situation : Magnus wasn't here. He wasn't there with him because he was _missing,_ he was gone, and no one knew how to find him back … Alec didn't know how to find him back. 

But before he could go back to panicking about Magnus, he felt two soft hands grabbing his face to cup his cheeks, focusing him back to the people in front of him : it was his mother.

 

She was crouching down in front of him with a worried face and teary eyes. Next to her was Clary, she was rubbing his forearm softly with her hand, and smiling at him gently, with her eyes full of worry. Jace and Izzy were behind him, holding him, preventing him from falling backwards.

 

''Alec, can you hear me ?'' asked his mother, he felt her fingers cleaning away his tears. He didn't even realized he was crying until now.

 

''Mom...'' said Alec, his voice being nothing but a broken whisper, full out of pain and fear.

 

''Mom... Magnus.'' started Alec, but immediately felt tears coming back but he pushed them away because he needed to be strong if anything was to be done. But still, he couldn't help but feel helpless, and scared like he never was before. Because Magnus was everything to him. He meant  _everything_ to him. 

 

''Alexan- … Alec, look at me, focus on me !'' heard Alec, it was his mother, her tone was strong and firm, despite her eyes and face showing clear worriness distress and worriment.

 

''You need to focus alright ? We are gonna find out what happened to the war-... We are going to find out what happened to Magnus okay ? I will promise we will find him back. You will get him back okay ?''

 

''He said goodbye … Mom he said goodbye.'' replied Alec, his voice raspy, and broken. He felt two powerful hands holding him by the shoulders. He felt long nails grabbing his shoulders and knew it was Isabelle.

 

''We will find him okay brother ? I swear on the Angel, we will get Magnus back okay ?''

 

Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, he pushed all the unecessary thoughts at the back of his mind, he didn't need them to make him feel awful right now. They were right. He needed to get his emotions in control. Nodding to himself, he tried to get up, using his hands to push himself up from the floor, and was helped by his family.

 

As soon as he was on his feet, Alec said,

 

''I need to go to his loft … look for clues, I …'' trailed off Alec, not knowing actually what to do in this situation.

 

''Alec'' interrupted Maryse, looking at him with a frown, and Alec immediately knew what she was gonna ask.

 

''What happened out there ? Who hurt you ?'' asked his mother, and Alec sighed, and said,

 

''Magnus put a spell on me so I could pass out'' answered Alec, dropping his shoulders in defeat,

 

''But why would Magnus do that ?' asked Izzy, her face showing all the confusion she was feeling.

 

''Tell us everything Alec, maybe it will help us find a way about what really happened'' said Clary, looking at Jace with a disaproving glance, showing clearly that she didn't appreciate when he starting blaming Magnus for hurting Alec.

 

Taking a deep breath, Alec closed his eyes, taking his mind back to that forest where everything happened, and started talking.

 

''I was fighting side to side with Jace during the battle, and I saw Magnus going away from the battle into the forest, so I followed him.

I saw him from hiding behind a tree that he was talking to another man. A powerful one. I knew that because … I don't know, just being around him made me feel threaten. And he opened a portal of _fire,_ just with the flick of his fingers. And he told Magnus to …''

 

Thinking back about that moment, Alec started to breath harder, and his heart was beating loudly against his chest. He felt one hand caressing his forearm and looked up to see his mother.

 

''What happened then ?'' asked slowly, his mother.

 

Taking a deep breath, and biting his lips, he continued :

 

''That man … told Magnus to say goodbye to me and his friends and … he talked about a deal, and that he would regret it if he didn't do his part of the deal. I don't understand why any of that was happening. But somehow, that man knew that I was hiding and watching them, something even Magnus couldn't feel. So I came out of my hiding spot and I tried to hurt him by using my bows but he got hold of them with his magic. And … then he said to Magnus to say goodbye to me. And then he disappeared through his portal but he didn't close it. Because it was waiting for Magnus, he was waiting for Magnus to follow him wherever he was going. And then I asked Magnus what he was doing and who was this man but he didn't tell me anything. He just told me that he was doing this for his people, and _me,_ that he was protecting _me._ But I don't get it. I don't... I …''

 

Alec started to pace in front of them, and he took his head between his hands, shaking it in defeat, and one single tear fell from one of his eye.

 

''And the next thing I knew, he told me that I couldn't follow him, and when I told him that I would follow him anywhere, he apologized to me and the next second, I was falling on the ground, but he was holding me. And he just …''

 

Alec couldn't continue but he had to let this out.

 

''What did he do?'' asked Jace with a soft voice and a worried look. Now that he was calm enough so his brain would actually think, he was starting to feel guilty, but especially stupid. They were right. Magnus would never hurt Alec. Sometimes when Jace gets over protective about the people he cares about, he tends to think the bad stuff and unecessary things, blame the wrong people. Not that he doesn't care about Magnus. Magnus helped him in more ways than any other person did when he got in trouble. And he was sinceraly grateful at him for making his parabatai the happiest. Now, he was missing. Leaving behind him a distressed and worried Alec. But Jace will be at his side, and he would anything to find Magnus back if it means that Alec gets to be happy again. Seeing Alec this scared and stressed, Jace realized that Alec can't live without Magnus. So they needed to do whatever necessary to find Magnus.

 

''Alec, what did he do ?'' asked again Jace, concerned, but scared at the same time because of the answer they were all going to get.

 

Alec stopped pacing around to look back at his parabatai with sad eyes, his face reflecting all the pain he was feeling inside of his heart. Anyway, Jace was feeling exactly how Alec was feeling. It was unbearable. The pain of not knowing what may happen to the one you love with all your being is … too much.

 

''He said that he …''

 

Words were stuck at the end of throat. He coudn't get them out. He felt like, if he ever say out loud what happened, what Magnus said to him … all of this would be too real to handle. And he doesn 't have the strenght to do this. He doesn't want to experience this pain of being so far away from Magnus.

 

Alec put a stop of his thoughts by taking a deep breath to focus on what was going on around him right now.

 

''Holding me, he said … that he was sorry, that he loved me, and he just let go. He … disappeared.'' said Alec, whispering the end of his sentence. ''He … kissed me. One last time.'' continued Alec, closing his eyes, trying to remember that memory, trying to impregnate that moment in his mind forever. ''And he was crying'' said Alec, and when he opened his eyes again, a few tears were also rolling on his cheeks.

 

Maryse immediately stepped forward, hold her son's face in her hands, and said,

 

''We will do everything possible to get him back, I promise.'' said Maryse, with a firm voice, and Alec could see in her eyes, that she meant it. So he just nodded, and moving her hands away from his face, he turned away from all of them, and started to walk away.

 

''Where are you going ?'' asked Clary, making him stop in his tracks. Turning back, he looked at all of them, then answered.

 

''I can't just stay here and do nothing.''

 

''So … where are you going ?'' asked Isabelle, looking at her brother with a confused frown,

 

''I …'' started Alec, but then he didn't know what to say. Because, honestly … he didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to do something. He wanted to look for Magnus, search for clues, make theories and do everything he can to get him back.

 

''I don't know … I think I am going to go home- Hum … I am gonna go look at Magnus' appartement to see if I can find something that can help us find him.''

 

He didn't want to call their place ''home'' now. It was their place. It was. But without Magnus ? No place could be home if Magnus wasn't around to share it with him. Because Magnus was his home.

 

''Alec, you can't just go in there alone'' said Clary, and his mother nodded showing that she agreed with Clary.

 

''She is right Alec. You need a team and-''

 

''Mom ! There is no time for that okay ?'' interrupted Alec, ''Magnus is out there somewhere ; hurting or d- … or worse, and I have to find him before-''

''I will go with him''

 

They all turned toward Jace. He was looking at Alec with a determined look and with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

''Why ??'' asked Alec, almost agressively, ''Weren't you the one who were so sure that Magnus hurt me on purpose ?''

 

''Look, I wasn't thinking alright ? I was being … ''

 

''… an ass'' completed Isabelle, looking at Jace with a disapproving glare, making Jace sigh, and look back at Alec with apologetic eyes.

 

''Yeah … that. Listen, whatever you think you want to do. I will be there with you and have your back. Like always, brother.'' said Jace to Alec.

 

Feeling like he would need all the support and help he could get , Alec nodded, then looking back to his mother, Isabelle and Clary, he said :

 

''While I am gone, I need you to go back to Valentine, and the Seelie Queen, to try and get whatever other informations you can get. Please ?'' asked Alec.

 

''Of course Alec'' said Isabelle with a sad smile,

 

''And don't worry, we won't stop until we found Magnus'' said Clary with her usual strong attitude, and determined look.

 

''We got this Alec. Go.'' said his mother, looking at Alec with a soft look.

 

''And please, be careful, and call us back whenever you find something alright ?'' added his mother.

 

''Sure mom, and thanks for … uh... helping me with … hum... the panick attack'' said Alec, looking at his friend, siblings and mother. Looking at him with smiles, they all nodded in silence, letting him know that they would always be with him.

 

''I am gonna make you a portal to Magnus' loft. The sooner you get there, the sooner you will find some answers'' said Clary, and taking her stele from her pant pocket, she drew the portal rune and the next second a portal appeared next to Alec. Alec looked at her with gratitude in his eyes and muttered a ''thanks'' to which Clary just nodded and smile. And Alec went through the portal. When Jace moved forward, Clary got hold of his arm and made him turn towards her. They looked at each other and Jace smiled at her.

 

''Be careful okay ?'' said Clary, aware of how this task is gonna be for all of them. She knew that this was gonna be dangerous. The man who took Magnus is way more powerful than Magnus himself. And if they were going to go against that man … they need to take all the precautions they need to.

 

Jace looked at her with love and care. He knew exactly what she was thinking. They were all scared and aware of how this is going to be difficult.

 

''I promise'' said Jace, moving his hand up and stroking Clary's cheek with his thumb. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead.

Looking back at Isabelle and his mother, he nodded, and they smiled back at him.

 

''Be careful too, with Valentine and the Seelie Queen. Valentine is really good at getting into people's head. Don't let him fool you'' warned Jace, looking at them.

 

''We won't'' said Isabelle with a firm voice, which made Jace smile, and feel proud. Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the portal.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The loft was in the same state as it was a few days ago when Alec spend the day at Magnus' place... before they … split up. The last time Alec was here, was a few days ago. Since their fight they had a few days ago, Alec didn't come to the loft.

He stayed at the Institute. His room was awfully unfamiliar when he decided to sleep there after all these months of living at Magnus' place, with Magnus.

When he went back to his room that night, after their break-up, he felt a sense of loneliness he never felt before. He spent so many nights with Magnus, sleeping at the same bed, envelopped in Magnus' arms and scent, that when he came back to sleep in his room at the Institute, he felt like he was entering a stranger's bedroom. Because, he wasn't used at feeling that lonely since he met Magnus. And now, here he was … At Magnus' loft, at their place, at that feeling settled in his stomach again, that feeling of lost, and dreariness he felt when he had to sleep alone for the first in months at his Institute. Without Magnus, the loft felt empty … and the worse part was that, every single corner of his flat reminded him of Magnus.

 

The portal closed behind them as soon as both Jace and Alec entered the loft. Jace looked at Alec, who was looking anywhere but at him,

 

''I am just gonna take a look at his guest rooms okay ?'' asked Jace,

 

''Uh … yeah'' said Alec. He knew that Jace wanted to ask him how he was, to talk about how he was feeling and to make sure that he was okay. But he didn't want to. Because Alec wasn't okay, because _Magnus wasn't okay._ And Alec was grateful that Jace wasn't pushing him to do so, because Alec really don't want to talk about how he was feeling at the moment.

 

''Jace'' called back Alec, making Jace turn away from his steps, and look at Alec with questioning eyes,

 

''Thank you'' simply said Alec, making sure that Jace knew how much he appreciated his concern and care.

 

Jace just nodded, and smiled, then he turned back and disappeared through the corridor to go check the rooms for any clues, leaving Alec alone, standing in the middle of the loft.

 

Alec looked around. Nothing had changed much since he left. There were still books around on the desk next to the couch, and there was a calming scent filling the loft.

Approaching their dinner table, Alec noticed that there was a plate, with still little food on them, on it.

 

Going around the loft, Alec searched of anything that could seem to be suspicious, but he found nothing. Everything was where they were supposed to be. There was no sign of a fight or a struggle between Magnus and anyone. No blood. No nothing. He tried to find something that could point out that something, anything happened here. But nothing here. Everything was at their place.

 

If there was anything that could be detected, to find out if that man came into Magnus' place, was to call upon the help of a warlock or Brother Zacharia.

After a few seconds of thinking, Alec decided to call Catherina. He didn't know if she was aware of what happened to Magnus. But if he wanted to find Magnus back, he needed all the help that he could get. And Catherina deserved to know. Magnus was her close friend after all.

 

Taking out his phone from his pocket, he tapped Catherina's number on his phone's screen.

But right before he could hit the call button, a portal oppened up behind him, startling him and making him drop his phone on the floor.

 

Alec moved his hands behind his back so he can grab his arrows and bow, but he stopped halfway, when he saw who stepped through the portal.

 

Catherina Loss and Raphael Santiago.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts in the comments ^^


End file.
